Half my mind, all my heart
by Emer
Summary: During the events of D2, Charlie falls for a fellow duck. These are his thoughts.


Half my mind, all my heart  
  
Set around D2. Charlie Conway thinks about teammate and secret love, Connie Moreau. Fear not C&G fans, they're just thoughts. I just noticed a few things when I was watching D2 a few days ago. Am I the only one who noticed? Watch again and find out.  
  
I have nothing to do with any of the Ducks, or the movies, or anything. I'd have way more money if I did.  
  
This is a really bad story. I wrote it in the middle of the night, and it's my first fanfic. I'm so, so sorry. My next one will be better. I promise!!  
  
  
  
Half my Mind, All my Heart  
  
Why did I have to fall in love with her? How could I have been so stupid as to fall in love with a fellow Duck? And one with a boyfriend.another fellow Duck for God's sake! I really must be an idiot. I let down my defenses for just one moment, and what used to be an innocent crush became intense and passionate. That's exactly how I feel about Connie Moreau - intense and passionate.  
  
She thinks of me as a friend, a teammate, a brother. God, is there anything worse than that? If I were nothing to her, just another face in the halls, that would be okay. But I see her every day. She greets me with that amazing smile every morning, pats my back at games when I score, hugs me like crazy when we win.but she does that with everyone on the team. It's nothing special. It's nothing like how she treats Guy Germane. She kisses him, hugs him, holds his hand, dances with him, sits next to him all the time. She loves him; she's in love with him. She just likes me a lot. Maybe she even loves me a little, but not like she loves Guy.  
  
It would be so, so easy if I could just hate him. If I could hate everything about him, and want everything he has. Then the fact that he has her love would just be something else to add to the list. But he's a Duck, and more importantly, a friend. I can't hate him, he's family.  
  
That day at the bridge, when Coach Bombay had me round up all the Ducks for the Junior Goodwill Games. That's the day I realized I loved her, really loved her. I skated down the hill with Averman and Jesse, and we stopped about fifty feet away from them. As Guy took her hands in his, and leaned in for the kiss, I felt my blood boil, and my fists clench. Averman and Jesse pointed and giggled, but I gripped the Duck horn in my hands, and blew on it with all my might. Thankfully, Connie looked around before their lips met. As Averman yelled, "The Quack attack is back, Jack!" I just stared at her. My God, she was beautiful. I snapped out of the trance, and resumed my role as the leader, telling them to hurry up and get their skates. I hoped that the moment would pass, that these feelings were temporary. It didn't take long for me to find out that they weren't.  
  
When I left my house that day, I was so excited about the Games. The Ducks were about to show the world what we could do. When I returned home, much later, I felt nothing but pain and immense confusion. Those feelings have stayed with me ever since, every minute of every day. I'm trying so hard not to be obvious about my feelings, about my pain.  
  
"Connie, be careful out there. They're gunning for you."  
  
I was only trying to protect her. Those Iceland jerks were out to hurt her, and I'd rather die than have anything happen to her. I couldn't go out on the ice, skate by her side, and hurt the Icelanders like they wanted to hurt her. I didn't even have my skates on. I couldn't save her. Dwayne did instead. He roped that big goon, and she loved him for it. He was her hero, not me.  
  
I'm supposed to be the leader, dammit! Captain Duck! My mind and heart should be in the game, 100%, 24/7. It's not like that anymore. Half my mind and all of my heart are entirely devoted to her, and always will be. I can't focus on any one thing anymore. She's part of every thought, every joy and upset.  
  
She's not the only person I love, of course. I love my mom, the Coach, the other Ducks, and Hans and Yan are like grandfathers to me. But she is my first love. She's everything to me. Half my mind, and all my heart, always and forever, belong to Connie Moreau.  
  
  
  
  
  
How stupid was that!? That was really bad. Please be kind when reviewing. 


End file.
